


Too Close To Home

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Post-ep for series 15, episodes 32 and 34.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Duffy sighed as she settled into the passenger seat. Much as she'd enjoyed the little party her colleagues had thrown her to mark her last shift before her maternity leave started, she was exhausted and just wanted her bed.

She glanced over at Andrew, he'd barely said a word to her all evening. In fact, he seemed to have been actively avoiding her. "You ok?" She asked softly.

"Fine." He replied, not taking his eyes off the road even for a second.

"Really?" She retorted sarcastically. "So that's why you've been acting like I'm a leper all evening?"

"Its been a long day Duffy..!" He grumbled.

"I worked the exact same shift you did!" She huffed.

A silence fell over them for a while. The longer it dragged on the worse she felt. She hadn't been looking to start a row. She reached out and gently squeezed his thigh. "What you thinking about?"

Andrew didn't immediately reply. Finally he sighed. "That patient from earlier. The bloke that tried to kill himself."

"Yeh, that was tough. His wife was beside herself!"

"Well she did lie to him!" Andrew retorted.

"She was scared!" Duffy shot back.

"She tricked him into raising another man's child." Andrew replied, his tone bitter. "I suppose at least once the transplant takes place the kid will actually be partially his biologically afterall!"

"That's totally unfair Andrew! She had her reasons!"

"Trust you to take her side!" He sneered.

"I'm not taking any sides!" She sighed. "I'm tired, can we just drop this?"

"Fine. But it's not nice to be taken for a mug..!" He added darkly.

Duffy turned to stare out the window, attempting to steady her racing heart. She was glad to be away from work. It was all getting a bit too close to home...


	2. Chapter 2

"You're supposed to be resting!" Charlie chuckled down the phone as he sat in his office. "Alright! Alright! It's only because I care."

He rolled his eyes as he listened. "OK, I promise to show you the flat once I'm all moved in. I can meet the baby at the same time." He suggested.

"Yes it will take me that long to get everything unpacked!" He laughed. "Oh come on, its only a few weeks... It just feels like longer because you're fed up... No I wasn't going to say something else..!" His laughter grew louder. "I wouldn't dare, that's why!" 

He gasped at her reply. "I am NOT scared of you! OK, maybe a little..." He admitted. "Will you just behave yourself and put your feet up for a bit while the boys are at school?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "No. No I'm not suggesting you're an invalid!"

He gasped. "That's not very ladylike!" He laughed. "Much as I'm enjoying this I have to go back to work... Yes, we're just about managing to keep things running without you..!" He paused briefly. "What about putting a film on? Something girly? OK. I'll text you later. Take care."

Charlie shook his head laughing as he hung up the phone. He caught sight of the busy waiting room through the open office door. Oh well, back to the coalface...

Hours later Charlie found himself back in that very same office chair at the end of his shift though his mood had significantly soured. The move to the flat had fallen through at the last minute. He was just grateful that Max had offered him his spare room til he could get something else sorted. He sighed, gathering his belongings, preparing to spend one last night in what had once been his family home.

"Can I have a word..?"

Charlie looked up to see Andrew stood in the office doorway. The look on the other man's face immediately concerned him.

"What's wrong? Is it Duffy? She was fine when I spoke to her earlier..!" Charlie couldn't quite keep the agitation from his tone.

"I know, I heard your conversation earlier - very cosy!" Andrew retorted.

"I don't understand..." Charlie began, his eyebrows furrowed.

"She's my wife. Don't forget that!"

Charlie confusion increased. "I know that. I gave her away at your wedding..."

"You really expect me to believe that you and her are 'just good friends'..?"

"What?" Charlie really was at a loss now. "What the hell is this all about?! You're mad at me because I called my best friend to see how she's doing on maternity leave?" He added incredulously. "Much as it's sweet that you've finally decided to give a shit about your wife and unborn child, I've had a crap day so I could really do without being the target of your macho posturing and territory marking if it's all the same to you..." He couldn't keep the sarcastic tone from his voice.

Andrew made a rude noise at Charlie's mention of the baby. "You're right about her being my wife..." The inference hung in the air between them.

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"You know exactly what I'm suggesting..!" Andrew replied bitterly. "Best hope the kid never gets sick hey..?" He added before turning and leaving the office.

Charlie watched Andrew leave, running his hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck, his mind whirring. Andrew had to be mistaken... He couldn't be... Except... No... She would've told him if that was the case... Right? Right?! 

He sighed as he stood up to finish gathering his things. He'd thought his day couldn't get any worse but being accused of impregnating his best friend by her irate husband had well and truly finished it off with a bang!

He looked up at the clock. Only three and a half hours to go til the day was finally over. He dreaded to think what else could lay in store for him between now and then..!


End file.
